In a variety of subsea applications, many types of equipment may be deployed down through a marine riser and/or through the open water to a subsea well. The equipment is deployed to the subsea well, and each distinct system or tool has its own specific control system for controlling the various tool functions at the subsea location. For example, subsea test trees, tubing hangar running tools, and/or tree running tools may be deployed to the subsea well with their own specific control systems. Because each type of tool or equipment is coupled with its own dedicated control system, the change-over time between completing one operation and beginning another can be substantial. Additionally, the size of many of the control systems dictates that rig-up operations be performed in the moon pool area of a drilling rig rather than the rig floor which can create additional time requirements and complexities.